Humans
This page is a compilation of all human characters in the franchise, sorted by game. FNaTL= Parker Anderson Parker Anderson is the protagonist that the player plays as in Five Nights at Tubbyland. He is the nightguard at the Tubbyland Restaurant. Description Parker Anderson must watch the animatronic characters from 12 AM to 6 AM in the restaurant. If he survives all five nights, he gets $248. If he fails, he ends up stuffed into the Tubby Toaster by the tubbybots. Parker can also earn $2 for overtime, and he gets fired after the custom night for tampering with the animatronic characters. There is no known image of him. He has demonstrated the ability to stay up late without getting very tired. It is unknown why exactly Parker decides to take the job and stay there, despite the danger. Employee #3 Employee #3 (AKA Craig) is your guide in Five Nights at Tubbyland. Description Employee #3 is the player's only ally in the game, and the main source of info on gameplay and lore in-game. Not much is revealed about him in this game. He is killed on the player's fifth night by Noo-Noo. Trivia *Employee #3 is voiced by one of the game's beta testers; TinyThyMelon, who also recorded Po for the second and third game. *In the 2nd game, Phone Guy is known to possess the Tubbybots. *If the player touches the right wall of the Kitchen of the Custard Machine Explosion Incident minigame cutscene a secret image will appear of Employee #3's corpse leaning on Noo-Noo along with the text "GREEN EYES". * Employee #3 says that Po is his favourite in the Night 1 call. *According to Clicky, Employee #3's "model" is just a bunch of jumbled and mashed parts with a mostly intact head. * Employee #3's personality is mostly mirrored off of TinyThyMelon, who voices the character. * Employee #3 was killed at the age of 17. * Employee #3 started working at Tubbyland as his younger brother, Employee #6, was fired from the place. |-|FNaTL 2= Evan Jameson Evan Jameson is the protagonist that the player plays as in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Description Evan Jameson has to watch the animatronics every night from 12 AM to 6 AM. If he is caught, the animatronics simply throw him away. However, the trash has to be sucked up by Noo-Noo, and due to the teeth in his mouth, it kills Evan in the process. He earns $526 at the end of the week. For doing overtime, he receives 20 cents. After the seventh night, he is fired for tampering with the animatronics, exiting unprofessionally, having possibly low psychiatry, and having a bad smelling workplace. He is allowed to come back after 8 months after being fired. In Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game, he returns as a cameo, mentioned to be a previous night guard who made it past Night 3 in the warehouse by the phone guy. As confirmed by the creator, he survived the job. Trivia *His paycheck's date on Night 6 is 11-13-2036. *He is the only guard that you play as to audibly breath (or be heard at all) in all of the games. Unnamed Phone Guy The unnamed phone guy is the new phone guy, replacing Employee #3, who gives you guidance and bits of fact about the story in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. He is voiced by TheGameSalmon. Description The unnamed phone guy is the player's only ally, being the main source of info on gameplay and lore in-game. Not much is known about him. Employee #3 Employee #3 (AKA Craig) is the main antagonist and the spirit controlling the tubbybots in the Tubbyland Restaurant in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. He is also Employee #6's older brother. Appearance Employee #3's dead corpse is inside of Noo-Noo in this game. All that is left of him is a bone, his green eyes, and some of his flesh. You can also tell when he is possessing an animatronic when their eyes turn into a veiny, black pupiled state. Behaviour In the second game, Employee #3 possesses the remade animatronics. He causes them to wander around at night and try to catch you. He wants them to catch you so you can take his place in the Noo-Noo for him to escape. He also cuts off the middle of the Night 5 phone call, but it is reversed and full of static and other noises in the background. During the call he explains how Noo-Noo killed him and how he posseses the Tubbybots. Trivia *Employee #3 was confirmed to possess Po more than any other tubbybot. |-|FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= Employee #6 Employee #6 (AKA Dean) is the guard you play as in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. Description Employee #6 has a job as a security guard in the old Tubbyland Warehouse, and must watch over and keep the tubbybots away from him to survive. He happens to be Employee #3's little brother, as revealed in the good end of the Custom Night. Trivia *Employee #6 owns a Po plush, passed down to him from his brother, Employee #3, and it is seen on the office desk on Night 6 and on the Custom Night. * Employee #6 appears to be stuffed in the Tubby Toaster when he is caught by one of the tubbybots in-game, but only when he is caught at the end of the 8/20 cutscene he is known to actually be put into Noo-Noo. * Employee #6 is only a year younger than Employee #3, his older brother. * Employee #6 had worked at Tubbyland prior to the Custard Machine Explosion Incident, and had found out about the true purpose of Noo-Noo through the CEO in his last week. He quit the job, stole parts from the Tubbyland Warehouse to build PTLD-93, and used it to reprogram Po to cause the Custard Machine Incident. ** From finding out the secrets of the CEO, his sanity was crippled, and he set out to kill him with PTLD-93 seeing as the company recovered decades later, getting the job at the warehouse. * Employee #6 had multiple nightmares during his week on the job about his older brother, Employee #3 and the CEO. Employee #3 Employee #3 (AKA Craig) is a primary antagonist and the spirit controlling the tubbybots in the Tubbyland Warehouse in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. He is also apparently Employee #6's older brother, as revealed in the accept your fate ending in the Custom Night. Appearance In this game, employee #3 is still trapped in the Noo-Noo. He can be seen as a head with shining pupils inside the Noo-Noo. At this point he is only bones, organs, flesh, and a head. Behaviour Employee #3 is now controlling the prototypes and other tubbybots to try and catch Employee #6 so that he can take his place and let him escape. Yet, if Employee #6 accepts his fate and stays in the Noo-Noo, employee #3 will actually stay with him, presumably possessing the Po animatronic. Employee #3 also makes a call on Night 6, but it is not understandable since it is sped up to 4 times its original speed. He also appears in the cutscenes between nights talking with the CEO. Trivia * As confirmed in Critolious's AMA, Employee #3 owns the Po plush that appears on the office desk on Night 6 and on the Custom Night. This plush, after his death, was passed onto his brother, Employee #6. The CEO The CEO (AKA Mark) is a primary antagonist and the chief executive officer of Tubbyland Entertainment. Although he is never seen, he makes an appearance in the audio cutscenes of Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game, and has been revealed to be a driving force behind the events of the game. Description The CEO is the main user of the Noo-Noo, and knows about its original functions, having used it before for unknown purposes. He is rather unstable, though his appearance in the cutscenes may not show it. He is the reason why the corpses inside Noo-Noo are never discovered. He was killed shortly after Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 by PTLD-93 in the second Tubbyland restaurant. After his death, the corpses are discovered, and the remains of Tubbyland Entertainment hides their technology in the Tubbyland Warehouse. |-|TL R= Parker Anderson Parker Anderson is the protagonist that the player plays as in TubbyLand Return. He is in a dream, where he is back in the Tubbyland Restaurant. Description Parker Anderson must survive the monstrous nightmare animatronics during the night. It is unknown what happens to him if he is caught, and his goal is unknown. At the end of the game, he dies. Trivia * It is unknown exactly how he knows about PTLD-93, although it's possible that he knew it through Night PTLD. |-|Gallery= FNaTL Parker Anderson Death 1.png|The Tubby Toaster that Parker gets stuffed in when the player loses, with Po in front of it. Fnatl cheque 1.png|The check Parker receives after beating the fifth night. Fnatl cheque 2.png|The check Parker receives after beating the sixth night. Fnatl pink slip.png|The pink slip Parker receives after beating the custom night. Employee #3 Noo-noo_thingy.png|The secret screen that appears after touching the right wall in the Kitchen of the revamped Custard Machine Explosion Incident minigame. THE GREEN EYES.png|The previous image, brightened. FNaTL 2 Evan Jameson Death 2.png|Evan getting sucked up by Noo-Noo in the Game Over screen. Fnatl2cheque1.png|Evan's cheque at the end of the 5th night. Fnatl2cheque2.png|Evan's overtime check at the end of the 6th night. Fnatl2pinkslip.png|Evan's pink slip at the end of the 7th night. Employee #3 Phone guy in noo noo.png|Employee #3's eyes in Noo-Noo. Noo noo v2 secret screen.png|Noo-Noo pouring out what's left of Employee #3 in a secret sceen. FNaTL2 Noo noo scare bright.jpeg|Employee #3's head inside Noo-Noo. FNaTL 3: The End Game Employee #6 Office-0.png|The Office Employee #6 works in. 456.png|The game over screen where Employee #6 appears to be stuffed in the Tubby Toaster. Good end.png|The good ending where Employee #6 is (presumably) inside Noo-Noo. Employee #3 Employee 3 inside noo noo bright.jpeg|Noo-Noo in the parts hall, brightened, to reveal Employee #3's corpse. Noo-noo jumpscare bright.gif|Noo-Noo's jumpscare brightened to reveal Employee #3's head. Contained.png|An image of Employee #3's remains inside Noo-Noo from Critolious's DeviantArt. TL R Parker Anderson Tlr camera.gif|Parker's arms as he uses the monitor. |-|Audio= FNaTL Employee #3 FNaTL 2 Evan Jameson Unnamed Phone Guy Employee #3 | "I'm still here. The messenger. The one from the.. previous place. The vacuum cleaner, it stole my body, it terrored me. A part I now lay in here. Rotting, despised by myself. My actions eat me up every second, of every hour, of every day. Release me from my current impairment, if you can. Don't worry though. I haunt them. Yes. The new ones. Not specifically new, more like, renovated. I'm coming for you! I think there's enough space in here, for two."| Employee #3, Night 5}} FNaTL 3: The End Game Unnamed Phone Guy Employee #3 cutscene.]] cutscene.]] cutscene.]] cutscene.]] cutscene.]] cutscene.]] cutscene.]] cutscene.]] cutscene.]] cutscene.]] cutscene.]] cutscene.]] cutscene.]] cutscene. (Prior to the FNaTL 1 Revamp.)]] TL R Parker Anderson Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game Category:TubbyLand Return